Blusterous
by Roys-neko
Summary: "Never have I ever been so inspired to write something based off of clip extras."  DarrenxChris


**Blusterous **

Kevin and Amber burst through the doors of the "green room" during a two hour break that everyone seemed to have needed. Both of the stars beamed, exhausting all the others in the room.

"We need to play a game." Kevin stated smugly, looking to Amber to announce the brilliant idea they concocted.

"Never have I ever, anyone?"

Jenna was the first one to bounce up, "yes!" She smiled, looking around the room.

"Now the rules for our little game," she got up letting Amber take her spot on the couch as she moved to the middle of the room.

"You get to use both hands and you're allowed to forget one 'never have I ever' if you have one finger left- but you have to say that you forget." She laughed vivaciously, "So either way we get to know."

* * *

Lea smirked looking around the room, Darren was down to one finger, Jenna had six, Diana had four, Mark with six, Harry also with six, Chord had three, and Cory had nine. Every one else was out, Naya and Heather were the first to go, following the plotting twins, Kevin and Amber. The broadway star locked her eyes with Chris, who automatically looked to Darren and mouthed a quick apology. He knew what was coming,

"Never have I ever slept with Chris Colfer."

Darren automatically threw his hands up in surrender , "and there you go I'm out!" Chris turned almost as red as a cocktail cherry, staring at the male.

"Darren!" The said male getting up from his chair.

"What?" he waltzed over to the boy and smiled, "Sorry babe, but I can't forget about you, especially… _that._" He pecked the younger male on the lips as the whole group was laughing and giving their "aw."

"Never have I ever kissed Darren..." Chris and Lea laughed, looking to Dianna, both placing down a finger.

"Off-camera." She smiled, high five-ing Lea, Darren laughed behind his boyfriend.

"So- you've gotten rid of my boyfriend, and now you're getting rid of me." Chris pouted playfully, but he laughed in disbelief when Jenna took her turn.

"Never have I ever let Darren grab my ass."

Then Cory,

"Never have I ever made out with Darren in My trailer."

Then Harry,

"Never have I ever let Darren pin me down with my sai swords."

Then Mark,

"Never have I ever let Darren give me horribly noticeable hickeys."

Amber laughed a little too hard when Darren whispered to her and then Heather had to blurt it out from the losing crowd.

"Never have I ever given Darren a blow job."

Chord started, smiling sympathetically, watching as Chris had darken with color after each statement. After the last statement he ended up laughing so hard as he placed his face into the palm of his hands.

"Never have I ever- " Chris waved his hands in the air, he coughed "Guys, guys I'm OUT OF FINGERS"

The whole room roared with uncontrollable laughter, Naya choked out- "That's what she said!"

Darren grabbed his boyfriend, escorting him out of the room. He excused them from the set, making their way back to Chris's trailer. He smiled, noticing the bright color on the younger male's face, chuckling lightly as he cupped his face sweetly.

"Are you okay?"

Chris sighed, feeling into his palm of his hand, the callused fingers dusting his cheekbone ever so lightly. He loved the comforting feel, hoping that it would help take away some of the heat of embarrassment from his cheeks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He laughed lightly, locking a soft gaze to the amber eyes before him. "You know, I bet you could win our one finger version."

Darren smiled, placing a soft kiss on Chris's forehead, "Really?"

He nodded in response as he led them into comfortably lounging on the couch in front of the trailer's door. Darren had a secured arm wrapped around the younger male's shoulder, nestling his face in the crook of the sweet pale peach skin. "I doubt that."

Chris smiled, he looked out the small window of the trailer in content, "Never have I ever been in love with someone this much before."

Darren laughed softly, "See I told you I would lose." He picked up his head and brushed his lips sweetly to his boyfriend's,

"You forgot that you're the only person I could possibly love in this world."

* * *

**still out of my zone... o.o  
**

**had to edit whatever I had up prior, it was horrible OTL  
**


End file.
